martha_speaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Skits Monkeys Around.png The following is a list of notable and the most reoccurring locations in Martha Speaks. For more locations, go here. Wagstaff City Elementary School Wagstaff City Elementary School is where Helen, T.D., Alice, Carolina, Celeste, Chuck, Tiffany and Truman go to. It is the school where Mrs Clusky teaches and Janice is the vice principal. The school's janitor hates dogs; despite this; Martha has been a substitute teacher in the place of Mrs. Clusky several times. Gallery Wright Brothers.png School Yard.png The Class dressed up.png Big Burgertorium Big Burgertorium is a restaurant featured in the episode Bye Bye, Burger Boy. Appearance It is a large restaurant with a medium purple and fuschia colour scheme. It features a slide, several kiddie rockets, and ball pit and sells burgers, sodas, and fries that are much bigger than those at Burger Boy. Although it is popular, the main cast doesn't like it as they prefer the food served at Burger Boy. Martha (and one little boy) personally dislike the burgers served there due to hating the smell and taste. It also has ads on TV and in print all over the place. Theme Song Big Burgertorium has a theme song that the gang hates as they think it is too loud. It goes like this: Big Burgertorium where it isn't very boring-um. You can play inside, climb the slide. The food is super yummy-yum. Big Burgertorium (indecipherable) Burger Boy Burger Boy is a favourite restaurant of the main cast. When Tyrone Daniel "T.D." Kennelly first learned to ride a bike, he got a fake bike made of vegetables from this restaurant. Alice Boxwood celebrated her fourth birthday there. They sell not only burgers, but fries, mashed potato, broccoli, and salad too. Carolina's House Carolina's home is where Helen's cousin live. It is also the site of the Carolina's newspaper. Gallery Carolina's room.png|happy Alice and Skits - 2.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 722.jpg Hellen and TD 2.png Caveman TD.png Helen's Home Helen's home is the main setting and residence for Martha. Helen lives with her dogs Martha and Skits, Daniel and her Mariella and baby brother Jake. Exterior It has a lawn with several rose bushes outside. The roof is held up by white pillars and the house is made of yellow painted woods with an orange tile roof and orange trim. It has an upstairs and a garage. Interior Downstairs is the kitchen which has a linoleum floor with red and yellow checks, green and white walls, a brown table surrounded by a white couch and green chairs, windows with red curtains, and a blue tray upon which sits Martha and Skits' food bowls. It opens out to the front yard and it also opens out to the living room. The living room has yellow walls and windows with yellow, red-spotted curtains. In it is a square screen TV, a lamp, a green couch, a round, brown coffee table, three chests of drawers, and a blue armchair which Martha likes to sleep on. Even further downstairs is the basement, which is not furnished and the walls are not filled in, however, there is a framed picture on one of them. Upstairs are the bedrooms and the bathroom. Mariella and Daniel's bedroom and Helen's bedroom are on opposite sides of the house. Mariella and Danny's bedroom has a red floor which is mostly covered by a large blue striped rug, a purple bed with a yellow bedstead, three brown dressers, and several paintings and lamps. Helen's bedroom has green and white striped walls with drawings on them, orange curtains and a green chest of drawers. She has a desk and a bed (a single bed with a brown frame and a red and white checked blanket) and a round, green rug on the floor. Jake's bedroom has a red carpet and yellow chest of drawers upon which sits a blue lamp. He sleeps in a brown crib with a space mobile above it and there's also a toy chest in his room, which he throws toys out. He has blue walls, with a starred border along the middle. The bathroom has blue walls with darker blue dots and a lino floor with red and white checks. It has a pink ceiling and pink tiles surrounding the bathtub, which has a spotty shower curtain. There is also a heater in the bathroom. The top floor is the attic, which is unpainted wood, and unfurnished and serves mostly as a storage space. Gallery Helen Kitchen.png Helen Livingroom.png parents bed room.png Jakes Room.png Hellen Bedroom.png Hellen's bathroom.png Attic.png Lorraine House Basement Stairs.png Court House The Court House is where all criminals go before going to jail or where major disputes that concerns a certain lawyer for nearly running over a certain persons lawn. It is runned by a judge and a court officer. There is a place for the Jury and a witness stand. There is seats for a audence. Gallery Patrick Pennygraber.png Martha as a Judge.png Judge.png Court Room.png Martha the Witness.png Hellen and TD Lawers.png TD's House T.D.'s house another one of house in Helens neighbourhood. It is home to TD, and his family. T.D. house is a clean house thanks to TD's mom. His father has a lab in the garage where he makes his crazy inventions. Compared to TD's room it is relatively clean thanks to TD's mom, but, if you go to TD's bedroom it is a mess. Early on his room would be considered a mess or a dump. It is home to many rare treasures including Wagstaff City Town flag. Here he lost many things including books from the library. In season 4, he has an out standing over due fee to the libaray, TD knows where the books are, just that it is in his room. Rooms TD's Kitchen.png TD's Kitchen 1.png TD living room 1.png TD living room.png TD garage.png =Countries= Canada Canada is a country in North America, spanning over 9,300 kilometers from Vancouver to Saint John's. Canada is the birthplace of many of the Martha Speaks cast, along with the characters Helen, Danny*hockey coach and Mrs. Clusky. Mexico Mexico is a country in North America bordered by the United States to the north. It is the largest Spanish-speaking country. Most importantly, Mexico is the birthplace of Mariella and her brother. References Category:Locations